The new kid (Eeveeloution fanfic)
by Comet the cultist
Summary: Basically,there's a new Pokemon in town,and she's an Espeon,she greets our main protagonists,Comet and Scouter,as well as our antagonist,Mercury,who wants her,and her only,he stops at nothing to get her all to himself,as we continue reading,we encounter new Pokemon,new friends,more enemies,and even their Point of Views,or POV,I hope you'll enjoy it as much as I did,signing out


**Chapter 1**

During the middle of class,the teacher, ,a Luxray was teaching of electricity

Comet:when will this class ever get interesting…I already know it

Scouter:shh

Comet:...

 _Suddenly,out of the blue,an Espeon walked in,looking confused_

H-hello? I-is t-this t-the right class? She sighed hoping to not have entered the wrong one

Mr Volt:um, 's class,physics?

Y-yah t-that's the one

Mr Volt:feel free to sit wherever

T-thank y-you

 _She looked at Comet and Scouter,being the only eeveeloutions in the room,she sat between them_

U-uh h-hello

 _A Larvitar called out_

"hey the new kid's talkin' to those introverts"

Another voice was heard

"They must be outta their mind to be sitting in front of the teacher"

Comet waved

"H-hey,what's up?"

Mr Volt:excuse me,but no talking while I'm teaching

Comet sighed

"I'll talk more later"

-after some time had passed,class was over-

Mr Volt:and remember it's pages 30-34

Comet waved

"H-hey again"

"H-h-hi"

"Who might you be?"

"S-star"

"Nice name,I'm Comet"

Scouter giggled

"Isn't that funny,Comet and Star,a lot of Eeveeloutions seem to base their names off astronomy"

"W-who a-a-are y-you? C-comet's f-friend?"

Star would ask Scouter

"Yup,long term bestie,I'm Scouter but you can call me Scout for short" Scouter replied

"Well our next period is biology...yours?"

"A-also b-biology"

"How coincidental" Comet would laugh

"After class when it's recess we can show you around if ya' want" Scouter would suggest

"S-sounds l-lovely" Star would smile

"Yeah,but we better start walking now.."

And with that Comet would head to biology class

Scouter followed behind him

"Come on,don't be a Slowpoke"

These words made Star giggle

"H-ha O-ok o-ok" and with that she followed Comet and Scouter into class

The teacher, ,a Goodra would be sitting at his desk,wiping his dripping goo off the desk every now and then,man,they should get another janitor

Comet sat down,in front of the teacher as usual

Scouter did the same,but sat 1 space next to him,leaving Star sitting between them

"You guys sure are early"

"Late for being early.." Comet would joke

"Hey that's a reference to that show" Scouter giggled

"I-I d-don't g-get i-it" she questioned

"Oh it's fine.." Comet sighed

Soon an Umbreon walked in,eyeing Star with a smirk

"Um...what are you doing Mercury..?" Comet knew what smirking meant to an Umbreon

"Oh..just looking at the new kid"

"We have too many EspeonXUmbreon in this school" Scouter would eye roll

"W-what's t-that mean?" Star questioned

"Nothin' important cutie.." Mercury smirked some more

"Ugh...some Umbreon am I right Star..?" Comet giggled

Star didn't respond at all,she had no words

"C-..?"

"Uh,Earth to Star?" Scouter waved his paw around Star's face

"H-huh o-oh s-sorry" Star sighed

"What do ya say we,hang after class" Mercury would smile

"S-sorry b-but S-scouter a-and C-comet a-are gonna s-show me a-around" Star smiled

"Oh those two introverts..? Why when you can hang with the coolest Umbreon here?" Mercury would sound mighty

"Just ignore him" Comet whispered into Star's ear

-moments later more Pokemon walked in-

Mr Ooze:alright,now that class has started,we will be learning about **food webs**

The whole class rolled their eyes sighing,except for our main trio

"Yay.." Comet smiled

Mr Ooze:I appreciate the enthusiasm Comet...what would I not expect from my ace student?

" **NEEEERD"** an Absol would call out

"..." Comet put his head down

Star turned back confronting the Absol

"H-he m-may b-be a n-nerd b-but h-he's w-wicked s-smart and kind"

The Absol would tease

"Oh your just defending him because Espeons have a crush on Umbreons cliché"

Mr Ooze:that's quite enough

"..." The Absol would stay silent,instead switching her eyes to Mercury,who was drawing something

"I-u-uh…" Star stayed silent

"Hey Star...just ignore em'..." Comet would sigh

"Yeah Star,focus on the board" Scouter suggested

-after 1 hour of class the teacher dismissed the class-

Mercury would appear behind Star,giving her his phone number

"U-u-uh t-t-thanks?"

"No problem sugarplum" Mercury would walk away

"Ugh...some Umbreon…" Comet said this while adjusting his scarf

"Y-yeah h-ha h-ha" Star would giggle

"Well time to show ya around"

Scouter would start to walk

-roughly after 10 minutes of showing Star the classrooms and fields,which was pretty impressive,they sigh-

"Got it?" Scouter would question

Star nodded

"I-I h-have g-gym next"

"Oh uh...I do too.." Comet remembered

"Oh I have band,so I'll catch you two later,by the way here's my number" He handed her his phone number

"So call me maybe" Comet made a joke

Star would start laughing "y-you t-two are funny"

Scouter giggled waving goodbye as he walked to his next class

Comet nodded,walking to the gymnasium

"So uh,aren't you lucky...getting 3 classes in a row with a friend you literally just made.."

Star giggled

"Y-yeah"

"So..here we are" Comet would sigh

"O-o-o-ok" Star smiled

They walk through the doors,only to smell the odors of deodorant and sweat,not exactly pleasant for some

The teacher, or a legendary of all pokemon,blew on her whistle

:alright,since we have a new student,I shall make an acception of doing the simple workouts

The Latias would state

"Well well look at your luck today…" Comet would joke

"Y-yeah,h-heh" Star would giggle

:your first workout is...running around the gymnasium!

The entire class would eye roll at this statement,even Comet did

With that being said everyone started running,some jogging

But our main protagonist Star would be running at "light" speeds

"Well what would I expect from an Espeon" Comet would joke,his pace being average like everyone else's

Mercury was once again eyeing the Espeon somehow keeping pace with her,wow he must be _really_ interested in her

"Ugh,what is it with pokemon and their love interests am I right?" Comet said to no one in particular

"Hey there Star~" he said while panting,he could pass out at any minute

"O-o-oh h-h-hi" Star would smile,somehow not catching a single breathe being able to keep running

The teacher, was astounded by how far she could run,thus by the time that she was done,no one else was finished,being 3 laps-4 laps behind her

-after a few minutes of immense running,they were all finished,allowed to take a 3 minute break-

"Whew...what a workout eh Star..?" Comet asked

"Y-y-yeah h-h-heh" Star smiled

 **Chapter 2**

The immense workout that happened not to while back started again,this time they were doing push ups and curl ups,seemed fine at first,until it got really,really tiring

-then the bell had rung,meaning that it was lunch time then their final subject after-

"Hey wanna eat lunch together with Scouter and I?" Comet suggested

"S-s-sure" Star smiled

Comet nodded his head,walking to the cafeteria and sitting down,assuming Scouter would be here in 3,2,1-

"I'm here Comet" Scouter said panting a little from the run down to the cafeteria

"Heh,great,now we can all sit and e-"

Comet was cut off by an Umbreon figure,known as Mercury

 _We know already_

"Hello,Star" Mercury would smile

"H-hi u-uh M-Mercury" Star awkwardly smiled

"Ugh,Mercury.." Comet sighed

"Wasn't talking to you, " Mercury would laugh at his own joke

"Why are you trying to always talk with Star here?" Scouter questioned

"Because I can,gotta problem with that?" Mercury seemed peeved by Comet and Scouter

"H-hey,l-leave t-them alone!" Star said to Mercury

"Oh sorry Star,just messing with them"

"Right..? I'm getting so damn annoyed with you…" Comet sighed

"Well no one asked for your opinion"

Mercury said

"Y-you c-can s-sit d-down w-with us"

Star suggested eating a bite of her sandwich

"Oh that sounds just _lovely_ "

Mercury sat down next to Star,looking at her every so often

"He's a disgrace to Umbreon kind,not because of EspeonXUmbreon cliché,but because of him not treating his fellow kind very fondly" Comet whispered to Scouter

Scouter nodded hearing this while eating his salad

"I haven't seen any Flareon yet,shame"

"H-heh,t-then again y-you rarely s-see eeveeloutions" Star giggled

Mercury laughed with her,despite not getting the joke

"Ah yeah that's funny Star"

"Anyways...seems after this I have my next class and final of the day,mathematics,what a fun class to end off the day…" Comet sighed

"I-I h-have a-art next" Star said

"Same with me" Scouter said

"I have mathematics next unfortunately Star"

Mercury sighed

"..." Comet rolled his eyes

-a few minutes after they went to their classes-

"So you like art because of drawing or because it's a free class of doing nothing?" Scouter smiled

"B-both" Star giggled

They sit down at their seats,ready to do whatever

The art teacher, a Smeargle (how coincidental) would be sitting at her desk with a paper on it reading "doodle and draw,just clean up afterwards"

"Ooh yay,drawing"

He got a pencil and paper doodling something

"H-heh,y-yeah"

She did the same,drawing very slowly not trying to mess up

-meanwhile in mathematics class with Comet,and Mercury…-

The teacher, ,an Alakazam would be teaching about algebra

"Combine X with another X because they can go together,you see if it's a different variable such as Y you can't combine them but you can do a multi step equation to solve this" said

"Boring…" Mercury rolled his eyes

Comet kept listening,writing notes for this night's homework

".."

-after 2 hours of that class,they were dismissed to go home-

Comet met up with Scouter,and Star was there as well

"Well,guess it's time to go home now..by the way you can contact me with my number.." Comet handed Star his phone number

"T-thanks I-I'll l-look into it" Star would reply

Mercury eyed Comet then whispering something to him

"You have no means to speak with her,got it?" Mercury had his paw out with claws

Comet slowly nodded,backing away

"Um...let's go,Scouter,w-we'll see ya later Star…"

Scouter followed him as they walked away and into their own separate homes

Star was actually,conveniently a block away from Comet's house,as well as Scouter's

When Star opened the door to her house she was immediately greeted with a hug from her mom

"Hi sweetie! How was your first day?"

"It..was fine Mom" Star replied going into her room and plopping on her bed,going on her phone

Comet would be doing his homework,already knowing half the stuff he later got a text from an unknown person

The message would say

"Hey Comet is this you? I didn't get today's homework"

Comet assumed this was Star and replied with a simple

"Yes"

She then replied with

"Ah great,I didn't get it today,could you show me the answers and help me out?"

Comet then replied to this with a "yes" then sending images of his homework

She then replied with

"Thanks a bunch,see you at school tomorrow,along with Scouter"

Comet would sigh,deciding to go to bed

"What a day…" he closed his eyes falling asleep

-meanwhile at Scouter's residence-

"Man,that homework was a tough nut to crack"

He set the papers aside,going downstairs in the kitchen to eat something

He then went on his phone,all while eating some leftover berries from a while back

"Hmm,interesting,news says there was a nearby fire eh?" He said munching on a berry,then his brother Soy an eevee would be watching his favorite cartoons

"I wove this show" Soy said

"Right ya do bro" Scouter kept eating his berries and then later getting a message from an unknown number that read

"Hey Scouter?"

Scouter immediately knew this was Star and replied with a "heya"

Star later replied with

"You know Mercury? Why is he always intrigued by me?"

Scouter rolled his eyes verbally and physically

"Because he likes you or whatever" Scouter replied

"So he wants to be my boyfriend?" Star replied

"Probably,but ugh..he thinks to fondly of himself…"

Scouter replied

In the background Soy kept laughing and laughing from the show,that involved a weird sponge looking thing and a Staryu

"Anyways,I gotta go" Scouter texted

"See you at school then" Star replied

Scouter turned off his phone,and sat down next to Soy giving him a slug on the shoulder

"Owie,that hurt bwig bwober" Soy started to tear up

"Sorry bro.." Scouter giggled

-back at Comet's home-

"Maybe I should hang with Scouter today...mm...tomorrow..I'm to-,he then yawned

Tired"

With that he fell asleep

 **Chapter 3**

It was currently late at night,Comet would be asleep,Scouter had to tuck his bro in for bed then he himself went to sleep,Star stayed up,looking up at her ceiling

"Wonder what tomorrow will bring me"

Star smiled

"Well,I think it's time I hit the hay"

And with that Star fell asleep

-after a few hours of nothing but sleep it was morning-

Comet's,Scouter's,and Star's alarms all rang simultaneously and woke them up

"Ugh..morning already..?"

Comet would pull out of his bed,and go wash up and refresh

Scouter woke up slowly,his brother still asleep because he didn't have school until later

He sighed turning off the alarm clock and going to refresh with some fire and hygiene methods

Star turned off her alarm with psychic and hovered downstairs for her hygiene

Comet decided to skip breakfast and instead pack his lunch since no one does it for him

Scouter rushed downstairs eating his breakfast and made his brother's lunch as well as his own

Star then went to the kitchen where her mom would be smiling,giving her their lunch as well as a kiss on the cheek

Later then Comet would meet at Scouter's place expecting him to be out in 3,2,1-

Scouter opened the door

"Heheh,ready to go?"

Comet nodded and they walked

Star finished her breakfast,then rushing outside bumping into Comet unintentionally

"S-sorry u-oh h-hey guys"

"Star? Didn't expect to see you here" Comet smiled

"Yeah,guess you live in that new home they just built?" Scouter asked

"M-m,y-yeah I do,heh"

"We were walking to school,care to join..?" Comet suggested

"Oh sure" Star replied

And with that the trio walked to school and what did they see? Our favorite character _Mercury_

"Ooh hey Star~" Mercury would smirk

"Ugh,Mercury go away" Scouter eye rolled

"What are ya gonna do about it orange fluff ball?"

Mercury laughed

"H-hey t-that's not nice!" Star confronted Mercury

"Ooh sorry Sugar" Mercury giggled

"And for the love of Arceus stop giving her those nicknames.." Comet sighed

"Well you can't do anything about that can you,you blue ringed introvert" Mercury teased

"L-leave t-them a-alone" Star started to get a little defensive

Mercury smirked finding this cute

"How cute,hey Neptune come look at this"

Soon a Vaporeon would come

"My my what do we have here?" Neptune would smile menacingly

"Yeah yeah we gotta go to school…"

Comet would walk around them,followed by Scouter,then Star,But Star was grabbed by the tail by the Vaporeon

"Where do you think _your_ going?" Neptune would smirk

"Help!" Star cried out

Comet turned around along with Scouter

"Unhand them…" Comet growled

"Ooh what are _you_ gonna do about it? You wouldn't want your other friend here getting water on himself now would we?"

Scouter shivered at the thought and ran away to get help

"..." Comet sighed

"It's 2V1,you're outnumbered so just leave and let us have our fun"

"Oh that's what you think.." he raised his locket close to him,saying a ritual summoning his dead dad,Saturn

They both gasped on how he did that,Star was intrigued by this

"It's 2v2 and I've got the advantage by far"

Mercury ran away,Neptune would do the same

"Heh,cowards" Saturn laughed then waving at Star and Comet going back into the shadows

Comet looked at Star,who was in a panic mode and seemed traumatized

"Star it's ok everything's ok.."

She didn't respond,instead hugging Comet

"T-thank you so much Comet"

"Ah it's not a problem,we should head to our classes" Comet suggested

"O-oh right" she ran to her class with Comet following

Scouter would be telling the teacher what happened,the teacher understanding

"Thank you for informing me,Scouter,I'll give them detention or worse a suspension"

Scouter nodded,sitting down at his usual spot

Sooner or later Comet and Star went into the class and sat down where Scouter was,like yesterday

"So..you guys do the homework.?"

"Yup!" Scouter giggled

"Y-yes" Star sighed

-after a few minutes the rest of the class came in,but something seemed off,Mercury and Neptune were absent-

"Hey where's Mercury?" One student would ask

"Yeah where's his other fish friend" another student would say

"Let's just say there was an incident" sighed

Comet,Scouter and Star decided to stay silent

"Alright settle down now,they'll be back by the last period"

would say and then jot down some things on the board about motion and velocity

"Can anybody tell me how velocity works?"

Star raised her paw up,remembering some of the things she learned

"Ah yes,Star?"

"T-the f-faster a-an o-object t-travels t-the m-more f-force it'll hit on impact"

"Right you are!" smiled at Star in delight

"Nice job Star.." Comet smiles at Star

"T-thanks" she smiled

-a few minutes after teaching the teacher would dismiss them- "pages 34-38"

Comet,Scouter and Star would all sit down on the stairs eating their snacks

"So..you like it here Star?" Comet would ask

"Y-yeah I l-love it here" Star then smiled

"That's good" Scouter giggled

 _And as luck would have it Neptune and Mercury would be standing,right in front of them,just staring_

"Hand over the gal and we won't hurt you" Neptune would threaten

"Hurt us with what?" Comet asked

"Oh let's just get to the "point" then" Mercury would say holding a knife

 _Boo that pun was bad))_

"W-woah M-Mercury p-put that thing down!" Scouter shivered in fear

"Hand over the gal then" Mercury seemed upset

"No can do buddy.." Comet then sighed

"Are you,defying me?" Mercury would smirk at Comet holding the knife close

Star looked for help,no students were around,and the teachers were in their classrooms

"H-help..!" Star called out but soon enough Neptune shut her up with his tail covering her mouth

"..we can't let you take her" Comet growled lightly

"What's That? You want to be cut a little? Ok" Mercury then showed the knife up close to Comet's arm and began slowly moving it up

Comet whined at the pain but he couldn't do anything unless…

Comet used psychic to push them back

"W-woah! Tough guy eh?" Mercury would laugh

Sooner or later Wraith (a ghost eeveeloution)came behind Mercury and said

" _ **Boo.."**_

Mercury jumped dropping the knife and running away,Neptune soon following

"T-thanks Wraith.." Comet still whined at the pain

" **No problem Comet...you should go to the nurse"** Wraith would say then cloaking into the ground

 **Chapter 4**

"O-oh Yeah…" Comet looked at the cut,now increasingly bleeding

"C-comet w-we g-gotta t-take y-you t-to t-the nurse!" Star exclaimed

"Y-yeah.." and with that Comet walked the office to get healed

"H-hope he's ok.." Star seemed worried

"Of course he'll be ok,he's really tough I know he'll be alright!" Scouter smiled at Star

"If y-you s-say so" Star would then sigh

"Come on,we're going to biology now" Scouter would state

Star nodded following Scouter to their next class

Scouter would then sit down in his usual seat,along with Star sitting one space apart

Sooner or later Comet surprisingly came back with his arm bandaged up in wrapping

"Hey .." Comet waved then sitting down next to Scouter and Star

"Oh my Comet what happened to your arm..?" seemed worried

"Oh uh...accidents" Comet said while sighing

"Right then..tell me if you need anything"

went back to jotting stuff on the board

"C-comet y-your alright..!" Star smiled

"Yeah..just need to focus on work today" Comet smiled back

"Comet I don't even think you can write with that arm anymore" Scouter frowned

"Oh it's just a little cut,I'll be fine" Comet then would sigh

-sooner or later the rest of class came in,including _Mercury_ -

"Oh Comet what happened to your arm?" Mercury smirked

Comet growled lightly,clenching the paw that wasn't injured

"Oh you _poor_ thing" Mercury would say then slugging Comet on the shoulder smirking and sitting down

Words couldn't explain how upset Comet was,he was mentally,physically and verbally upset

"Alright class,today we will be working in groups of four doing experiments with sulfur" exclaimed

"There's only 3 of us..so…" Comet seemed worried

"M-Mercury is gonna c-come isn't h-he?" Star whined

"Mhm" Scouter nodded sadly

Mercury trotted over to the trio

"Oh hope you don't mind if I join you,do you?"

"N-not a-at all M-Mercury"

 _With all the smirking Mercury did he should just be called Smirkury_ ))

Mercury smirked sitting down right next to Comet instead of Star

"U-uh d-don't y-you wanna s-sit next t-to me I-instead?" Star smiled awkwardly

"Nah it's fine sugar I wanna sit next to my buddy"

Mercury would say then putting his paw on Comet's shoulder,sharp claws went into Comet's shoulder causing him to shriek

"Ahhh!" Comet whined in pain

"Oh I'm _soooo_ sorry Comet"

Mercury smirked

" !" Scouter called out

"Hmm? Do we have a problem here..?" examined the group

"Not at all siiir~" Mercury smiled

"He's lying! H-he hurt Comet and-"

Comet shook his head to stop Scouter from continuing

"Mercury I'd like to speak with you.."

signaled him to come over to his desk

Mercury nodded before giving Comet one last smirk then trotted off to 's desk

Star stayed completely silent,tears falling out of her eyes

"Hey..Star,it's ok.." he smiled

"N-no it's not!" Star kept tearing up

"Honest,it is.." Comet smiled one more time

"... say so Comet" she sighed doing the experiment

Scouter did the same,trying to cheer Star up

"..we should work" Comet followed along with the experiment

-after class was over they were excused to go to their next period-

As like yesterday Scouter went to band and Comet walked with Star to the gymnasium for some,decent exercises

The teacher would blow on her whistle

" **Listen up class! I want you all to try your hardest on this exercise,as it will count towards your final score!** "

 _As if her voice wasn't loud enough_

The entire class nodded seeing as they were all shaking in fear of hearing a literal dragon roaring

" **CURL UPS LET'S GO!"**

They all got into the curl up position ready to do some immense training

" **UP DOWN UP DOWN COME ON!"**

Comet would sigh,he wasn't the most flexible you know?

On the other hand or paw? Star would be doing them no sweat,probably from all that running

Comet was determined though to keep going and to achieve his goal of the healthy fitness zone

Star didn't look too tired,she seemed like she could do this for minutes on end

After a while though the teacher announced that they have passed on curl ups if they managed to keep going this long still

Star smiled

"Y-you did it"

Comet nodded feeling a bit of pride

"Yup!"

" **Push ups!"**

The _**entire**_ class would eye roll,having that hard enough unless you were like,a Machoke then no problem,I mean their was that Machoke student who came here but uh…..that's not important,the class did as they were told,immense work was done,Star seemed to be struggling with this,as Comet seemed to be doing them just fine like some of the other students

" **Next day we'll be doing some more work! Dissssssssmissed!"**

Star and Comet would then walk to lunch,along with that Scouter was there,earlier than usual?

Hmm,odd,where's Mercury? In fact,it was only Neptune? But what does he want?

"Neptune..?" Comet asked

"Why are _you_ here?" Scouter said with a little harsh tone

"Y-Yeah w-why?" Star asked

"...look..no harm no foul but..Mercury is kind of a d-" Neptune was interrupted by Mercury

"What was that _Neptune_ " Mercury said behind his ear

"N-nothing dude..!" Neptune started to feel sweat pour down his face

Comet,Scouter and Star all stared at this,Scouter felt bad for Neptune,on the other hand or paw Comet was furious,Star was...feeling emotionless

With that the trio just ate,looking away

Neptune slowly walked away,Mercury following instead of trying his many failed attempts at flirting with Star

After the trio had finished their lunch they decided to go to their classes,Comet going to mathematics,Star and Scouter to art,they were pretty lucky weren't they?

Comet would sigh,looking out the window,thank Helix he didn't have any parents or they would've made Comet transfer schools to avoid Mercury,despite Comet being stronger in every way

 _Debatable_

Mercury plopped down a seat next to Comet to aggravate him

Comet just ignored the fact he was there,and wrote down his notes casually

"Hey Comet~" Mercury smirked

"...leave me alone.." Comet pretended he wasn't there

"Oh what's wrong,your cut's bothering you~?" Mercury teased

"...you wouldn't want to see what I'm exactly capable _of_ "

"Oh I'm _soooo_ scared" Mercury said with sarcasm

"..." Comet said nothing after,only writing his notes

-Meanwhile at Art class-

Scouter would be drawing,his art not half bad,except whenever he sneezed and burnt the paper

It seemed as if Art was Star's best skill because she drew amazingly well,she seemed to practice a lot because she avoided the circle tool

"Hey uh..Star that looks great!" Scouter exclaimed

"T-thanks,I t-try" Star smiled

Meanwhile Comet and our favorite character Mercury were easily bored of this subject but hey,at least it would help in the future...like 30% of the time

Soon after class was over and they were able to go home,hmm? No homework? Guess not

Comet met up with Scouter and started walking,Mercury stalked them making sure they had _**no**_ interaction with Star

Comet already sensed Mercury being there as Umbreon instinct kicked in,he quickly walked faster

Scouter doing the same,no idea what the deal was about Comet suddenly walking the olympics

Comet realized Star wasn't here? Huh,must've teleported home

Scouter saw a familiar face,walking up to them and started a conversation

"Hey Silvia" Scouter smiled

(You're welcome Lily)

"H-huh,Scouter?" Silvia questioned

"Yeah it's me,I didn't know you were here" Scouter giggled

"I just dropped in" Silvia exclaimed

After a few conversations Scouter and Silvia part ways and they went home

Comet followed Scouter,then they would soon part ways and go home

"Hi Soy" Scouter giggled

"Hewwo big brother" Soy smiled

"What are ya up to?" Scouter questioned

"Homework…" Soy pouted

"Aww it can't be that hard let me see" Scouter examined

"What's 6 times 3?" Scouter asked

"I don't know what is it?" Soy asked

"We take 6 and count by 6's 3 times right?"

"Y-Yeah?" Soy questioned his thinking like he was a genius

"Soooo it equalllls?" Scouter asked

"U-uh..18?" Soy hoped this was right

"Wow,great job" Scouter giggled

"Yay!" Soy giggled

 **Comet's POV**

As I finished up the last of my pages of homework,I went downstairs and into my backyard,paying respects to my family,of course Wraith was there

I would greet Wraith,asking how my family was doing in the afterlife

"Your family are happy and healthy,except for the _other_ one" Wraith would then sigh feeling empathy and sympathy for Comet

Comet then would sigh

"Wraith you're more than welcome to stay over"

Wraith smiled and immediately plopped on Comet's couch,but phased through,so he kind of sunk into the couch

"Heh,need anything..?" Comet asked

"Got any ectoplasm?" Wraith would joke

"Heheh,no.." Comet smiled

"I'm fine for now" Wraith smiled

"Oh by the way...you can sleep in my parent's room…" he said feeling a little sad

"Aww Comet..Thanks.." Wraith tried to cheer him up

Comet went back to sitting on the couch,flicking on the television watching...the news

"Oh my...scientists prove that time travel is possible?" Comet questioned

Wraith would go to Comet's room to go see it,oh boy what a treat it was,books neatly placed in shelves,a desk with homework neatly placed on it,the walls were black,how edgy,the bed,being black sheets and pillow with a red blanket and some kind of plush? It was a Glaceon plush oddly enough,what could this mean?

There was a mini speaker placed on the desk,how classical this music was,but what was it with the _excessive_ amounts of retro themed music

Wraith checked his closet only to find a dead…

Spider,how old is this closet? He would see boxes placed on top of each other reading

"For Mom and Dad"

Wraith started tearing out ectoplasm,that was pretty sad

"O-oh my.." Wraith then would sigh and decided not to open them,but he noticed something odd...there was a particular box labeled

"For Comet,love you"

"Huh..?" He looked at the box,it was pretty small and left in gift wrapping,did Comet know about this? He gently picked it up,but failed miserably

"Should I Tell Comet about this?" Wraith would question his self conscious

 _Oh you totally should,what if it's something cool_

"Hmm,alright" Wraith went downstairs and checked on Comet

"Dude,did you know there's a gift for you?" Wraith asked Comet

"...yes I do don't touch it.." Comet looked away

"W-why t-though?"

"None if your business.."

"Aww ok.." Wraith floated away

Sooner or later Comet went to his room,checking in on the gift,he picked it up and decided to lay down on his bed,looking at the gift

"Sometimes I wonder what could be inside it…"

 _Open it_

"..well.."

 _It might make your parents happy,and the audience_

"Audience..?"

 _Uhhhh nevemind I said that_

"Fine.." Comet then would sigh,opening up the gift slowly

Only to find-

(Coming soon)

 _Nah I'm messing_

Only to find a...music box? But why..?

"Huh..?"

He decided to wind it up to start the music

" _You are my sunshine,my only sunshine,you make me happy when skies are gray you never know dear,how much I love you,please don't take,my sunshine away"_

Comet started to cry,placing the music box on his desk letting the music play over and over,it was soothing

"Oh my god...Mom..dad.." Comet cried

(I'm crying as much as Comet right now writing that)

Comet decided to sleep,while listening to the music,he fell asleep immediately

He started to dream

"H-huh where am I? Mom?! Dad?!"

He ran to them with open arms

Then...boom..explosion

Comet seeing his parents in pain and crying

"COMET RUN AWAY-"

Comet woke up,his heart racing faster than it ever has

"...ugh..what..happened?" Comet noticed tears left by him on his pillow

"Huh..? Must've been that music box.."

Shortly after Comet fell asleep

(Let's try to end on a positive note)

 **Scouter's POV**

It was late at night and I was staying up with my bro,Soy,he was intrigued by the show we were watching,not sure why but..I guess it was a nice show,eventually I felt something lean on my shoulder,Soy fell asleep already?! Heh,he's so cute when he sleeps,I decided that it would be best to sleep as well so I turned off the tv and tucked him in on the couch,before proceeding to go to my room to rest,of course I didn't and instead went on my phone to check up on the latest stories and photos my friends have recently done on Pokegram,or I would go onto the Pokemon Rpers Amino,I don't know what Amino means but I don't really know what RP means either..but I went on it anyways showcasing off my art that I felt proud of,then I wanted to fall asleep so I turned off my phone and went to sleep,before I heard a sound of thunder! I immediately jumped out of my bed and felt my heart race,a Jolteon somehow broke my window and went into my room? I was frightened

"W-WHO ARE YOU?!" Scouter shrieked

"Dude..it's me..Sparky"

"WHY DID YOU BREAK MY WINDOW MAN?!" Scouter seemed frustrated,in fact anyone would be if someone broke their window

"You'll wake your bro up if you keep yelling" Sparky exclaimed

"Fair point..!" He muttered

"Heh hey man" Sparky didn't seem to care about the property damage

"...dude...now's not the time repair my window please..and come in the morning or something"

"But dude I saw a weird steel dragon that tried to eat me" Sparky sighed

"Oh yeah,sure you did" he eyerolled

"N-no really I did,t-they wanted to eat me"

(Your welcome Suchi)

"So...where exactly is that "steel dragon?" Scouter would say in disbelief

"R-right t-there" Sparky pointed to the mysterious steel dragon

"Ooh 2 for 1~" The steel dragon would lick its lips

"N-no way.." Scouter thought he was dreaming,he actually was as he woke up

He immediately checked on the window only to find it perfectly fine

"Phew.." he then checked the time

"2 in the morning?! Ugh…"

 _I think that's enough Scouter POV for one day_

-the next morning-

 **Star's POV**

As I wake up to the sound of my alarm clock,I hover downstairs to get ready for school,I get ready with some hygiene,it's very important,then I went to the kitchen,only to be greeted by my mother,which she immediately hugged me

"Morning sweetheart,your lunch is on the counter,as well as your breakfast" she smiled

"Ok Mom,I'll go meet up with my friends"

She packed her lunch and her school supplies then going out the door with a piece of toast in her mouth

"Bye sweetie"

"B...mph m..mph" it was hard to talk with the toast in her mouth but her mom understood it

As Star continued walking,she put on her headphones and listened to music as doing so

Mercury,oh boy you know where this is going,was stalking Star and then decided to go in front of her

"Heya Star~"

"A-ahh!" Star was startled,falling back on the ground

"Awww,your so cute when you do that~" Mercury would then smirk

"C-can't you just l-leave me alone?!" Star was a little annoyed

"Not without a kiss" he smirked even more

Star slapped him across the face with her tail then walked away

(OOOOF)

"O-oh..you little.." Mercury was then cut off by something

"Do we have a problem here?" Comet questioned

"No...but you're about to have one" Mercury would then grin,something about that grin seemed-

Out of the blue something stabbed Comet in the back

Comet fell to the ground,his eyes open from pain

An Absol used megahorn straight into his back,this Absol seemed familiar

"...ngh...y...you…" Comet's words were getting weaker,as his vision was too

"Thank you,Parker" Mercury grinned

"N-n-no problem.." her words felt remorse as she was at the break of tears

Star heard what was going on and immediately looked at Comet,she couldn't say anything,nothing at all,just,trauma,she ran with all her speed picking up Comet then running to the nearest pokemon center

"Oh that little pesky gal.." Mercury seemed annoyed

"I'll be going now!" Parker ran away

The nurse at the counter looked at Star and Comet,wondering what happened

"Hello welcome to the pokemon center"

"P-please heal m-my f-friend!"

"Right away miss" The nurse nodded,taking Comet into a room to heal

"Please be ok…" Star thought to herself

"We have some news...good and bad"

"G-good news first?"

"The good news is,he's alive"

"...phew" Star had relief

"The bad news is that we discovered the mega horn used went directly into his spinal cord,damaging it severely,as well as the rest of his back,resulting in him being here for several days"

Star started to tear up

"W-what?!"

"Sorry miss,but your more than welcome to check up on him everyday"

"O-ok,n-nurse.."

She left the building,walking back to school looking down,it felt like sadness

 **Mercury's POV**

As I walked back to school I suddenly felt something,painful,not knowing what it was I shrugged it off,it hurt my heart a lot though,was it regret or karma,I don't know but it seemed to hurt my head as well,ugh,I should just go torment that Umbreon's friends now,he doesn't have many,except that annoying little Flareon of his,I decide to go to the classroom,I was greeted with an upset look by Star and Scouter,but I knew they couldn't hurt me,so I smiled walking off to the seat where Comet would supposedly be,oh how I love the taste of victory,I kinda liked the guy for being mentally strong but that's a thing of the past,I can finally get my paws on that Espeon's precious body,but I couldn't do it now,I have to take care of that stupid Flareon,perhaps during recess,meanwhile I could hear the two talking,I didn't really care what is was about,after all I only wanted Star,plan A was to back Scouter into a corner,heh,the idea made me smirk,after many minutes of hearing nothing but the teacher say something it was recess time,I waited for the right time,then I stroke,taking Scouter and slamming him into a corner,Neptune as backup

"What's wrong little Flareon? Are you afraid?" I would smirk

"N-no" oh how I loved hearing him cower in fear

"G-get away!" He hissed

"Awww,Neptune should we show em' who's boss?"

Mercury suggested

"Y-Yeah…" Neptune said sadly

"Sorry buddy.." he told Scouter

"What did you say Neptune?"

"N-nothing Mercury"

"Good.."

 **Scouter's POV**

Moments after hearing the words

"Sorry buddy" in my head,I thought that he would remember me as his friend again,was he doing this against his own will? Who knows but I was frightened still by the fact I couldn't run or hide

Mercury smirked drawing the knife closer and closer until,Neptune grabbed him and commanded me to run,I did so running as far as I could,before giving Neptune a smile

 **Neptune's POV**

As I grabbed Mercury he threw me into a wall,holding the knife close to my neck,Where are the teachers when you need them?!

"Aww and I thought you were my friend" he said

Those words echoed in my head,what friend was he,he used me,a traitor he was

"Someone as rotten as you should be discarded" Mercury smirked holding the knife

"W-wait! I-I'm still your friend.."

"Aww your so cute when your scared,don't worry it'll be slow and painful for you"

Those words sent a shiver down my spine,this ain't good

Mercury would start to walk closer

 _This is the end_ I thought to myself

But then Star would be behind Mercury,she pushed him away,taking Me and running

 _Why save me_ I would think to himself

She brought me to safety

"Y-you aren't b-bad" she would say

Those words echoed in my head

 _Trust?_ I thought to myself

Suddenly I felt something grab me into the bathroom,I was frightened,and then I felt something point at my head,I hope it wasn't a gun or something,it was cold to the touch,sending fear in my veins and heart,suddenly,my heart beat too fast and then I-

 _It was all dark,nothing but darkness,I was,unconscious? Heart attack? But then how could I talk to myself?_

 _I woke up at a hospital bed,strange,I would then see that Espeon Mercury was obsessed about_

"Where am I..?" I would ask her

"P-pokemon c-center y-you blacked out"

"I...did?" I would think

"Yes.." she would say

"Thanks for saving me.."

"N-no problem,a-and a f-flareon is here to s-see you" she added

"A Flareon..?" I asked her

Suddenly a silhouette of a Flareon was next to me

"Neptune..you..care about me?" The flareon asked

That voice,I remember it,Scouter?

"Scouter..? Of course I do.." I told them

"O-oh my god..Neptune.." he would then hug me

I hugged back

"Scouter..he forced me.."

"I know..shhhh" he would tell me

"I'm sorry man!" I would tell him,in tears

"Shh..it's gonna be ok" he told me

Star would be in tears,this was real heart warming

 **Chapter 5**

Coming soon


End file.
